Two Differences Make A Same
by licilovesanime
Summary: Mackenzie and Jack are polar opposites. Literally. She's heat, he's cold. They had something in common and that was the desire to be believed in. They have both accomplished that desire, but what happens when they have a common enemy who gets the kids to stop believing in both of them? Follow the romantic adventure Mackenzie and Jack goes through. Read & Review! Jack FrostxOC
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO I KINDA GOT SIDE TRACKED BUT ITS OKAY GUYS! I WILL UPDATE O.A.I.A.T.B., S.W.H., U.P. AND T.B.W.M.L. NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I HAVE AN ESSAY DUE AND I HAVE ANOTHER RISE OF THE GUARDIANS STORY TO DUE TOMORROW! SORRY FOR THOSE WHO REALLY WANT ME TO UPDATE THE OTHERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN R.O.T.G**

* * *

She watched as the flames in gulped her. She tried to breathe but her lungs were burning with the smoke. Right now she was panicking. But then something calmed her down. She had heard a voice calling her name. She couldn't see anything due to the flames and the smoke. Her vision quickly started to fade but she still heard the voice call her name, telling her it was going to be alright. And she actually believes this voice. She stopped fighting and let the darkness take over… but only for a little while because not soon after she saw a burning light pushing the darkness away to a little corner. Her eyes started to open and she looked around her. She was outside. The sun was up and to her it looked as if it was smiling towards her as if she had done something right. She got up and walked around. Where is this place… this didn't look like home, as a matter of fact she didn't know where home was exactly. But she had this feeling. She saw some kids playing with a Frisbee and decided to go ask them where was she.

"Hey, excuse me…" she said but the little boy didn't turn around. "Um I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked still no answer he just focused on the Frisbee that was flying their way. "I understand you're not allowed to speak to strangers' but-"she started yelling but she stopped as soon as the boy ran completely through her. What had just happened? She looked at her hands and her body. She was scared how that boy went through her. Was she dead? Did she come back as a ghost? All these questions ran through her mind. She shot her head up and looked for another person to talk to. Maybe she's just hallucinating. She saw a woman with her child and she ran in front of them. "Hey can y-"they walked right through her. She started to panicked. Her foot started to back up until she hit a tree. Her hands spread across it. Next there were big flames that erupted from both of her hands to the tree. She got off of it and looked. There was a big burnt spot on it. She glanced down at her hands. Who was she? Where did she get this power from and what was this power? How was she supposed to use it? All these questions came to her head and she started to feel dizzy. At that moment she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Be calm child. You have been chosen for a special reason."

"Who's there?! What do you want?" she yelled desperately looking for the voice.

"I am no harm to you. I am the Man in the Moon." She looked up at the sky. The moon was glowing very bright. But it was daytime!?

"The Man in the Moon…" she said astounded.

"Yes and you are Mackenzie Lyte. There is a special reason you are here. Do not panic, soon people will be able to see you but for now, stay calm. I will be leaving, but you will hear from me again."

"But what do I do now?" Mackenzie asked. She didn't get a reply back and that was the last time she ever talked to him in 100 years.

* * *

He kicked a pebble and watched it rolled on the ground. Why is it so boring? He thought. Ever since he had become a Guardian, a year ago, he had to stop with the unexpected snow days in other seasons. But it's not like he had listened. He just did it occasionally and he couldn't do it now because he had just made it snow three days in a row because Jamie had asked him to and it wasn't like he was going to say no. he's the Guardian of fun for crying out loud! And now here he was kicking a pebble. Just then he heard kids' voices calling his name. He turned around and saw Jamie and his friends making their way towards him.

"Hey can you make another snow day?" they asked. He looked at them.

"I can't…" He looked at their faces. "Would be the responsible thing to say, but am I the Guardian of Boring?" he asked and smiled when their faces lighted up. He then formed a snowball and threw it up it the sky. It hit the air like a firework and snow started to fall. Everyone was use to the snow days so they made sure to wear something warm yet cool at the same time just in case. They kids were having fun playing with Jack. And it wasn't just Jamie and his friends. After three months he had gotten more kids to believe in him and he never stopped gaining more. It made him so happy to see these kids all around him and actually speaking to him. He was so into his thoughts he didn't see Jamie grab a snowball a throw it at him. The snowball hit him in the back of his head. Jamie was giggling and Jack looked at him a smirked. He made a snowball and threw it at him, but before it could hit Jamie it melted.

"Geez! I'm sick of cleaning your mess in Burgess!" Jack heard a female voice say.

"Who's there?!" he yelled startling the kids.

"Jack what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Stand back Jamie." He placed his hand in front of him and held out his staff.

"Calm down frost boy. I won't bite." Jack turned around to the voice. He saw a girl with tan skin and long wavy hair. Her hair was the color of orange summer flowers. She had on a brownish sweatshirt with black shorts on. Her eyes were a fiery red that stuck out the most. She sported a smirk on her face. The kids looked at Jack confused. Was there another evil guardian there? Noticing their confused look at Jack the girl frowned; thinking about her loneliness, but this was only for a second. It didn't go unnoticed by Jack though.

"Who are you?" he asked, pointing his staff towards her.

"Like I said, calm down. My name's Mackenzie Lyte. I control heat. Plain and simple don'tcha think." Jack hesitantly placed his staff at his side.

"Yeah it is, especially for a girl like you…" he smirked as he saw her face get red. The kids looked at the space Jack was staring at.

"Listen here Jerk Frost! I wasn't the one going around ruining people's season! And then prance around as if I didn't have no responsibilities!" she pointed a fingering at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to the kids. "Hey! Don't turn your back on me!"

"Hush over there why don't ya?" he turned around and gave her a smile. "I am trying to help you after all." He turned back to the kids. He was trying to… help her? How?

"Hey guys, there's another spirit here and she's a real pain. She says she controls heat and he name is Mackenzie. Do you guys want to see what her powers are like?" each shook their heads eagerly. He then turned to Mackenzie. "Ready to pull an epic stunt?" she looked at him and just nodded. Jack started to hurl snowballs at her off guard, but she deflected each one by melting it. The kids watched in awe as a puddle started to form. Mackenzie on the other hand wasn't paying attention to them because she was mad at the white haired boy for pulling a trick like this. He started to throw them faster and faster until Mackenzie had had enough. She had let out a big wave of heat that Jack was hoping for. He then flew into the sky and let the heat waves evaporate the puddles that were underneath them, making a fire form.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" everyone said. But the girl didn't hear that she was still mad.

"Jack yo-"

"Mackenzie you were so cool! I thought jack was lying! Normally he plays cruel jokes on us!" Jamie said as he went up to her. She was amazed. It had been so long since she's been seen. All the kids started to run up to her asking questions about her powers and what not. She looked at Jack and saw that she was smiling at her. He waved for her to continue talking to the kids. She smiled at him.

"Maybe you're not so much of a jerk, Jack Frost." She murmured, knowing full-well she had to thank him for giving her something she had wanted for over 100 years.

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF I SHOULD ADD OR CHANGE SOMETHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah it was easier to do this first! so the reason im holding up on under pressure is because i've been busy with exams but this is my last week of school which is awesome and i've been having writers block but that's only with coming up with real good dares with that story. but i hope those of you guys who reads this enjoy it! please review i want to know what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

They were sitting on the tree branch watching the dark sky. The moon was shining bright as if The Man in the Moon was smiling at them

"I haven't heard from him in a hundred years…" Mackenzie said out loud.

"Who? Manny?" Jack asked but answered at the same time.

"Is that what you call him?" she laughed.

"North calls him that so I thought why not, but off of that what do you mean? He recently talked to us, us as in the Guardians." He said.

"Really?! What did he say?" She asked hoping that he told them something about another spirit with powers.

"Nothing much just wanted to congratulate me on becoming a Guardian and what not."

"Oh it must be really nice being a Guardian." She looked up at the sky again. "I just want to know why I was giving this power, a power that doesn't fit my characteristic or at least I thought." She said completely forgetting that she was with Jack.

"Maybe it's not based on your characteristics but more of what your center is." Jack found himself saying thinking back on what North had told him when he had said something similar about himself. Mackenzie looked up at Jack then down to the ground as she brought her knees up to her chin.

"Thank you Jack… I… You are really nicer than I thought." She said looking to the right up at the stars that where coming in now. She knew that he was staring at her and that just made her feel embarrassed to say that about him while he was standing there.

"Aww now don't get all soft on me Mack." Jack said with a smirk. She was about to retort but her head started hurting. A picture popped up into her head. A little girl and boy were laughing with her, both saying "stop it Mack" in between laughter.

"What… was that?" she asked, looking at Jack with a shocked face.

"What was what?" he asked confused on what she was talking about.

"I just saw a… a little boy and girl laughing with me, telling me to stop in between laughing, but they both called me Mack." She said astounded. Was that a picture of her life before? Or was that just something she wished for? But in the picture her hair was auburn instead of this orange and she wasn't wearing the same clothes.

"Seriously?! You had an image of yourself before?" Jack asked as he got close to her.

"I don't know."

"We have to go ask the others what this mean! I mean it can mean so much more than you think because I had no clue or anything until I looked into my memories thanks to Tooth." He said helping her up. "Hold on this is going to be a windy ride." Mackenzie was so lost in her thoughts she didn't care that she had jack carrying her to the North Pole to see people who she hasn't really met before. She'd always watched from afar and only heard what the kids said about the other Guardians.

* * *

It didn't take that long with Jack's incredible speed when he thought things were urgent.

"Hey! Yeti, come open the door!" Jack yelled taking her out of her thoughts. She watched as the yeti came and open the door. Jack walked in while she just stood there unsure if she was really invited or not. Realizing that Mack wasn't following him he turned around.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Which is surprising considering we are spirits ourselves." He said with a smirk. The orange haired girl, suddenly overcome with anger, stepped into the building ready to burn Jack's smirk off.

"Hey there! Now what's with all this commotion?" a deep Russian voice entered.

"Nothing much, just the fact that Frost Boy is about to become a puddle of water!" she yelled completely forgetting about the fact that a few seconds ago she was scared to come into the home of North.

"Ha! Oh how we all wish to get Jack." North laughed.

"Hey!" Jack said as he jumped away from Mackenzie's fire punch.

"Hold on! I've never seen you before, are you new?" North asked. She looked at him her anger dismantling into pure nervousness and shyness again.

"Uh well not… umm I've been a spirit for almost 100 years now, controlling heat or in some cases fire."

"Really now? So where have you been hiding?" He asked with his fore finger and thumb rubbing his beard.

"I haven't been hiding but I also wasn't putting myself out there unlike some people." She said looking at Jack.

"What I wanted to be known." He said with a shrug.

"And known you are." Came an Australian voice said.

"Bunny!" North said. "What brings you here?"

"Something told me to come here."

"You too Bunny?" I new voice came along with buzzing. "And I'm glad I did! Wow you have even better teeth than Jack!" it was the Tooth Fairy. Everybody rolled their eyes as tooth invaded the newcomer's mouth.

"That's something you have to get use too." Jack said as he came up on side of them.

"This reminds me of when Jack first became a part of the Guardians." North laughed. All the Guardians were talking amongst each other while Mackenzie just stood and watched. As she watched she felt a headache come.

"Ughhhh!" she screamed grabbing her head. She watched as images popped up through her head. The same two kids that were laughing, were now crying, another of them throwing a temper tantrum because she did something and one of them playing tag. All of these images and pictures came all at once. She slowly fell to the floor knocked unconscious due to the pain she felt.

"Mack!" Jack yelled as he ran to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Jack what's wrong with her?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know. That's why we came here. She had a headache like this before we got here, well it wasn't this this intense just a little headache that came and went." He picked her up and carried her to North's office where he knew they had a couch.

"Did she tell you anything?" North asked.

"Yeah… she says has no memory of her past like I did but when she had the headache she said she had a memory of two kids, a boy and girl, telling her stop in between laughter."

"I heard you call her Mack… do you know her whole name?" Tooth asked Jack.

"Yeah, it's Mackenzie Lyte."

"You heard that baby tooth I want you and the others to look for her name in the teeth files, okay?" Baby tooth shook her head and, with six other tooth, flew off.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up and them to come back." She said to reassure Jack. "Although I'm not sure what this will do" she mumbled to herself thinking about multiple conclusions to this phenomenon.


End file.
